


Let me photograph you in this light

by everyoneseesaghost



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyoneseesaghost/pseuds/everyoneseesaghost
Summary: uhhh... Hi! I'm sorry for the title, I hate it, but I can't think of a better one and that Adele song just came to mind mind while writing it, so... that is going to be the title until I find a better one





	Let me photograph you in this light

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh... Hi! I'm sorry for the title, I hate it, but I can't think of a better one and that Adele song just came to mind mind while writing it, so... that is going to be the title until I find a better one

“Your assignment for the next week: you have to take pictures of someone, and by someone, I mean a human being – and no, it can’t be yourselves. Just ask a friend. I’m not asking you for anything specifically, so please, be creative!”

Oh, great. She has been fearing this moment since the classes started a few months ago, and now, her worst nightmare – well, not her worst nightmare, but certainly one of them – has become a reality. ‘Just ask a friend’, the teacher said. As if it was that easy… 

Mary sat down in her bed that night, watching the raindrops move in the window pane, imagining it was a race between them.

“What am I going to do?” She asked her cat, as if the little animal could give her the answer. “I know, I could ask Andrey, but… I don’t really want to”, she continued talking with the kitten. “… or maybe Natasha… no, forget it. That’s not a good idea. Someone has probably asked her already. Someone cooler than me.” Mary sighed. In which moment did she think it would be a good idea to take the photography class? “Why can’t I take pictures of you, little one?” She said, picking the kitten up from the floor and bringing her to bed, letting the animal curl up in her pillow next to her. “Maybe…” She smiled at the thought. Not because it was a good idea, but of how much she’d love to take pictures of that determined person. “She’d be perfect.” She continued, already imagining which photographs she’d take if she could find somewhere the courage to ask her. “… but… Oh, what am I going to do?!”

If it already seemed like a terrible idea last night, in the morning it seemed like madness, but… Mary can’t deny she wasn’t considering it. She couldn’t ask her brother, she didn’t want to ask her brother! She wanted to ask her, she only wanted to take pictures of her. She only wanted to take pictures of the smart, cute and beautiful girl who sat next to her in every class they have together.

Mary spent the whole morning distracted, constantly thinking on how to ask her and constantly changing her mind about doing it. She wanted to ask her. Her heart wanted to ask her, but her mind didn’t.

“Hey. Are you alright?” The question made her abandon her thoughts, bringing her abruptly back to reality.

“Oh– yes,” she answered a few seconds later, noticing that the voice asking her how she was, belonged to Sonya, and that the hand resting on her shoulder, was Sonya’s too. “Yes, I’m fine,” she reassured, blushing slightly a tad embarrassed.

“Are you sure?” Sonya asked again. “I don’t want to intrude, but you don’t seem alright.”

“I…” Mary’s heart began to beat faster. Not just because she was talking to her, because she had noticed that there’s something going on in Mary’s mind, but because of the hand that was resting on her shoulder. “It’s nothing you should worry about.” 

“Hmm… okay, if you’re sure…” Sonya said not very convinced and took her hand away from the other girl’s shoulder, making Mary calm down a little.

“Well, actually…” She began, her heart racing again. “… there’s this assignment I have to make for my photography class – we have to find someone to take pictures of – and I… I would like…” She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. “Can I take some photos of you?” 

It took Sonya only three seconds to talk again, but for Mary, it was an eternity. “You want me to be your model?” Sonya asked, completely shocked.

“Yes,” Mary said softly, almost whispering and already preparing herself for the worst.

“Oh– that’s flattering,” Sonya said giggling softly, her face getting pink quickly.

Mary moved her gazed from the floor to meet Sonya’s, finding for her surprise the other girl blushing strongly. Mary couldn’t help but smile. She was really beautiful. “So… that’s a yes?”

“Yes,” Sonya answered, nodding at the same time, and moving her gaze too to meeting Mary’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here it's because you have read the whole thing, right? Well, maybe not, but I would like to think you have. So, thank you! I hope you didn't hate it!
> 
> In the remote case someone is interested, my tumblr is also everyoneseesaghost
> 
> Also... you can leave kudos and comments...


End file.
